


Le Noir

by the_pea



Series: Stay Close To The Light [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Mild Smut, Past Violence, Plot Twists, Sexual Content, Tension, Thriller, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, sorry for using so many tags but i think they are helpful and i didn't even give spoilers i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_pea/pseuds/the_pea
Summary: He woke up to the sound of water dripping down. There was a faint music playing somewhere, he thought it was R&B, probably in French. The song was like the ones they play in elite restaurants. It was quite familiar.He should stay close to the light, and believe me when I say he really should.(a "Stay Close To The Light" fic)





	1. The Beginning Of Everything

   He woke up to the sound of water dripping down. There was a faint music playing somewhere, he thought it was R&B, probably in French. The song was like the ones they play in elite restaurants. It was quite familiar. 

He began making a mental checklist of his body first and then the surroundings. He moved his arms, stretching his fingers, making sure everything was okay. He could see dirt in his nails and maybe something else that he was not sure of. Lifting his shirt up, he noticed a darkish red bruise on his upper abdomen but it held no importance at the moment. His head was hurting a bit, not too much to stop him from panicking about his left leg. He could not feel past his knee. Alarmed, he sat up to a sitting position, only to be relieved to see everything was still intact and he fell back on the damp mattress-like thing he had been laid down. "I must have sprained it or something." He thought to himself, because the idea of breaking any bones was unfathomable. Why would he end up in a situation to break a bone? Where was he anyway? 

He checked the dimly lit room which he was semi assured he was the only occupant of. Just as he thought, he was on a big mattress with no blanket or whatsoever. Next to the mattress, there was a homey looking night lamp on the floor, which looked like the ones you could see at your grandma's house, with embroidered beads and a wooden base. The lamp was the only light source in the room, given that there were no windows at all. Despite the lack of windows, he suddenly felt the urge to open up one, because his breath had started getting hitched and ragged. After deeply inhaling a few times, he proceeded with his analyze of the environment. He could see some type of bowl in front of the wall he was facing right now and a faucet sunk into the wall. There could be a pet, maybe a dog, he thought to himself. He could trace the outline of what he thought to be a mini refrigerator at the far corner, and a small carpet thrown on the floor, which gave the impression of the room trying to look more home-like to whoever was inside. He didn’t buy any of it.

   The song was still playing, slow and a bit tempting, as if it was played to a loved one in a moment of intimacy; and he was sure it was coming from somewhere outside, given that the deep voice of the singer felt like bouncing off and away the walls.. Oddly enough, there were no doors in the room, just like windows. How could that happen? How could he be trapped in a room with no exit, if there were no entrance to begin with? He wondered whether he should feel alarmed or thankful since he couldn’t remember what had happened and did not know who had dragged him here with unknown motives.

   Suddenly he felt his stomach grumbling angrily with hunger therefore he decided to find something to eat, or drink at least. He felt a bit dizzy when he stood up but it could have been because of his fatigue or something else, for all he did not give a fuck at the moment. Reaching to the fridge with shaky legs he, felt the handle moving against his palm, only to be washed up with confusion. The fridge was not empty, but there weren’t many things that would satisfy his hunger. There were two bottles of ketchup and mustard on the cover shelf, a few eggs, and a piece of uncooked meat (ribs, to be exact), a can of tuna and three ice cream packs. He looked around to find anything he could cook with, or any sign of cutlery, but there were none. Opted for the can of tuna, he closed the refrigerator with a loud sigh, despite being alone in the room. Having no trouble with opening the can, he began scraping the contents. Now, he wasn’t’ a naïve boy, he knew it was even dangerous to touch any object in an unknown place, let alone eating anything from a stranger’s fridge. But no, he was clever, and he had already folded the metal lid of the can into a sharp ended cone-like piece which he could use as cutlery, or a tool to defend himself in case anything goes bad (which he did not want to imagine of). Now that he had devoured the tuna and his stomach was somewhat tamed, he could think calmer. He did the best he could think of, tried banging on every wall (four, to be exact again) with his fists but his shouts were washed away by the music coming from outside. He wandered his eyes across the room once more, just to see anything he hadn’t taken any notice of before. Any sorts of entrance were nowhere to be seen, and he thought that maybe the room was really built on him, and then scolded himself for being irrational. He must be tired, that’s it. Maybe he was on drugs, he knew they could make you see realistic hallucinations, but he had never taken this large of a dosage. Well, everything has a first time. The only corner of the room which was covered in dark, he couldn’t see anything but some kind of pile near the intersection of walls. It was dark and he was feeling a bit scared, so he did not go closer to investigate. He chose to stay close to light, where he felt safer with closing his eyes, as he drifted off to an uneasy nap.  


The second time he woke up, he realized that the pile at the corner was shifted, to reveal what seemed to be an attic door on the floor. There was a hand holding the door inwards the room and he could see a head poking from “doorway”. Only thing he could see of the face were dark but shining eyes, which seemed to be piercing right through his, before the door was pulled down with a loud bang and he was alone again, this time much more bewildered than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't get much out of this very first chapter, but please anticipate more in the upcoming chapters. English is not my native language and I do not have a beta at the moment, so feel free to point out any mistakes! Likes and comments are heavily appreciated. xx


	2. New Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had lost his grasp of time.

   He had lost his grasp of time. He didn’t know whether it had been only hours or couple of days. All he knew was that he kept sleeping, other than the times he was trying to communicate with “outside”. Eventually the music had stopped, but no one had responded his pleas even then. He had tried every strategy he could come up with, he threatened the person responsible for this mess, invited them to be more reasonable and negotiate, offered money (though he did not have much, so that could have been a problem), even begged for them to let him go. Heck, he didn’t even know who he was talking to. He was just holding on to the thread-like hope that someone was hearing. There never was a response.

   Ice cream packs were long gone and he had chugged a raw egg out of desperation. There weren’t many options and he knew he was running out of the few ones he had. He was trying to eat less so a stomachache was accompanying him most of the time. Whether the starvation of human contact or starvation of nourishment was worse was a constant debate that had to be ignored in order to keep sane. Tummy growling with famine, he was just contemplating if eating raw meat would result in immediate poisoning or take some time to slowly turn him to a cannibal, when he heard the lock of the attic door clinking. He sat up hastily, this was the first human interaction he was about to have since God knows when, of course he was feeling anxious.  
He grabbed his metal lid from tuna can tightly, but all the questions he was planning demanding answers on just flew away because of the sight in front of his eyes.

At first, he saw the top of a male’s head, dirty locks of blackish brown making it impossible to see any features. Then came the rest, as a limp body, carried by a man dressed in all black. The man in black had the sharp-looking eyes he had seen days before, wore some kind of green biker mask with little symmetrical spikes on it around his mouth and said no word, did not even give any nod to questions that were asked, paid no attention to him.  
“Tell me where I am! What is this place? Who are you?” He shouted, now angry. He had hoped for some clarification at least, not this statue of a person!  
“Hey, show your face! Where are you going? You! Come back!” He was greeted with the slamming of the stupid door and then… silence.  
He shouted with anger and punched the dirty mattress, now even dirtier with his days’ worth of sweat and a faint smell of urine. He had used the tuna can before but now he was wishing for some type of bottle or something he could use to piss.

   There was nothing to do so he took a look at the small figure that looked like a male in a deep sleep. The guy that had brought him had thrown him on the floor with ease before going. His chest was heaving slightly, that meant he was alive and that was a good sign, right?  
He was beaten up; it could be told from his outer appearance. His lower lip was busted open and left cheek had a nasty red bruise that looked like it would swell up. His face could have been considered beautiful with his small mouth and chubby cheeks, but his visage was stained with blood and faint streams of tears.

A small whining came from that mouth before eyes fluttered open. It only took a few seconds for the man to adjust his eyes to the dim light of the room. He whined a bit more, it was clear he had not wanted to wake up. After he realized he was not alone in the room, he tried to sit up but could not help the vocalized agony while doing so. “I’ve never seen you.” He said to the one sitting on the mattress.  
“You came from outside his room; do you have any idea where we are located?” The battered boy had an idea of their whereabouts, but it was no help since both of them didn’t know much about said city. They fell into a desperate silence.  
The smaller man scrunched his nose. “What is that smell?” he asked. The other felt a bit ashamed to tell it was because of him, due to his lack of toiletries. However, there was already a vague smell of something suspicious even when he had first woken up in that room. “Get used to it. At least there is a ventilator to supply this dungeon with the bare minimum of oxygen.”  
A loud grumble from a stomach followed the short-lived conversation. It could have been either one of them at this point. “I am starving.” The battered boy deadpanned. He refused to believe there were nothing more when the other man listed the few things that are left in the fridge. He crawled to the fridge to check himself, only to come back where he was laying down a few seconds ago with a deflated sigh. He leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, face distorted like he was about to cry.

At some point, the other man had realized that this stranger was really small, not only was he short, also because he was malnourished, but he did not want to feel pity. He did not know him, to be honest; this stranger could have had bad intentions. However, if he did want to get out of this place, he needed all the assistance he could get. He half-turned his body on the mattress he was sitting on to see the man better. “Why are you here?”  
“Why do you ask?” Arrogant.  
“I am just trying to pass time. Actually I don’t even care.” It was silent for a few minutes.  
“I had to get some money. Not some, a huge loan. Don’t ask me what it was for. A friend of mine linked me with this girl who said she had connections that could work. Then I started selling shit. I never used it myself, because rule number one: You never get high on your own stash. Anyways, there was good money. I had to split it with the girl though. Then one day, she vanished, almost like vaporized. Turns out she had failed to follow the only rule she ever had to obey. She owed the dealer a big time but had run away before paying her debt. So I was her heir. I tried to get out of business but that only angered hem more, resulting in me getting kidnapped. It’s been about five months. They made me change locations about twelve times. What is your fairytale?”  
“I have no idea why I am here. I have no business with drugs.” It was a half assed response but should have worked for now.  
“Well, everyone gets involved with complicated stuff.” He must have thought the man did not want to share full details. The other was thinking the same thing.  
“Let’s help each other.” The one on the mattress said abruptly.  
“What?”  
“I want to get out of here as quick as possible. I guess you’d want the same for yourself too. We should cooperate.”  
“I have no idea who you are. If I want to get out of this hellhole, I’d rather do it on my own than with a stranger.”  
The other was taken aback by the sudden petty attitude but showed no sign of surprise on his face. “Well, then have fun. By the way, there is only one mattress here and it is my territory.” He patted the surface teasingly. He wanted to feel like he had control over at least only one small thing. The other did not respond, instead he leaned his head back on the wall and closed his eyes.

   Yet there was another long silence, this time much longer than before and he was feeling uneasy because of the presence of another body in the same space. He was trying to avoid looking directly because making eye contact would make things even more awkward. However, he couldn’t resist his curiosity and sneaked a peak, and realized the man on the floor was shivering. The room was a bit chilly, but he supposed it was more likely due to weak health.  
He wished he could give a blanket or something but he didn’t even have one for his own. He voiced it out loud. “I’m sorry I can’t supply you with a heater of some kind.”  
“If you want anything, you should learn how to earn it.” Was the response he got in return. What was that supposed to mean?  
“You can lie next to me on my mattress, I am not that ruthless.”  
Although he didn’t get a vocal response, he could see the gratitude shining in the eyes of the petite boy. He moved over on the mattress while the smaller figure crawled next to him. They lay down with their backs turned toward each other because being face to face felt weird. Both were so filthy with dirt that they did not want to see it up close. They could still hear each other’s puffs of breath, though.

At some point, the taller one had said “You should get some rest if you want to gain strength. Plus, there is nothing else to do.” He didn’t know if he had said this to persuade to boy or himself, but it sounded like a parent trying to put their kid to sleep. Just before he was about to fall into arms of a deep sleep, he turned down and asked the other man for his name. He could see the eyelashes bat and figured he was asleep. Then came an answer, as he was turning back, almost as a whisper:

“Youngjae.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any constructive criticism is welcome! As always, likes and comments are heavily appreciated. xx


	3. Night Mare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was woken up by the sound of sniffling. He looked down to see Youngjae curled down to a ball.

He was woken up by the sound of sniffling. He looked down to see Youngjae curled down to a ball. After waking up many times without knowing whether a day had passed or a minute, having someone next to him felt weird. He liked it more than he wanted to admit, but he knew he was feeling this way because he hadn’t had any social contact recently. If it wasn’t for this stranger next to him, he would have fallen into madness sooner. He supposed he would go out of his mind eventually, but this unexpected acquaintance probably delayed it a day or so.  
A sudden sob broke his train of thoughts. It was Youngjae, eyebrows knitted together as if frowning, had an annoyed look on his face. His small frame was occasionally twitching, most probably seeing a nightmare. The other was surprised to see actual tears damping his round cheeks. He didn’t know what to do, he was never good with comforting others, and especially not when they were unconscious. Youngjae’s sniffles did not look like they would stop soon so he turned his back and went for another round of useless sleep.

He didn’t get to sleep though, because Youngjae had rolled next to him, pressed his forehead on his back. He went rigid with the sudden gesture. Both of their heartbeats were fast, but for different reasons. Youngjae’s skin was hot, a nice contrast with the other’s own cold, sweaty back under the crumpled shirt. He knew Youngjae was this warm because he probably had a fever and was seeking for any relief, also it could have been contagious, however, he didn’t seem to bring himself to care.  
There was shuffling behind his back and he heard Youngjae groan: “Ugh, move over.”  
“Can’t, no more space left.”  
“Fine.” Neither of them changed positions while they stayed like that for an unknown time. 

All of a sudden, Youngjae tapped the other’s shoulder and sat up abruptly. “I think I’m gonna throw up.” He said matter-of-factly. The other sat up too, and tried to find some kind of bowl for him to vomit in, with panic clear on his face. Youngje had run to the sink embedded on the opposite wall. He was relieved to see him hunched over there without throwing up. Youngjae was gagging but there was nothing coming out from his empty-for-days stomach. The taller man turned his face away as Youngjae whispered him a small “Don’t look at me.” If it was another time, he would have continued staring but the whisper was so faint, so meek that he felt ashamed of looking more at Youngjae’s misery.  
After he was done with trying to bring out the nonexistent food in his stomach, Youngjae washed his face and stretched. He looked better than he had been the day before. Maybe he needed the rest he had taken. The one on the mattress watched him do funny poses counted as stretching muscles; he could see the marks on Youngjae’s body. It was hard for him to get a clear shot in the dimly-lit room, since the small lamp beside the mattress was the only light source of the place, but the cicatrix and freshly opened wounds and scars and bruises were evident. While standing over, Youngjae looked taller than when he had slumped down next to the wall.  
Besides the beaten up face, Youngjae also had cuts on his arms too. They kind of looked suspicious, some of them horizontal to wrists, but there were marks that looked like scratches too, and one could see the dried blood on the collar of his shirt. Speaking of which, he wore a plain black t-shirt, fitting black jeans and had a thin, black choker around his neck. Overall, he looked casual, save for the shreds and rags of the clothing. Half of the collar line of the shirt was ripped so his skin was showing a bit. There were holes on the hem of the shirt which looked like burn marks, but the man could not be sure. He wondered whether Youngjae had more injuries down the single layer of clothes. He was positive there were, but decided to refrain from making a remark. It was none of his business.

Having studied the weak boy enough, he turned his attention to his own body. He could easily make a comparison. He had lost weight to the point that he was no longer muscular either, but he was still definitely more toned than Youngjae. His clothes were in better condition too, so he took his shirt off and folded it neatly, then put it on the carpet next to mattress. Most of the swellings on his arms were better and the discolorations were slowly fading. The big decay on his upper abdomen was still evident. He sighed, trying to shape his hair by caressing his hands through them a few times. His hair had grown a bit; it could have turned to his natural wavy self if the locks were not stick together with dirt like how they are now. He also realized he had slight stubble on his upper lip and down the chin, while Youngjae’s face looked smooth as a baby’s. Said man was also done with his stretching and came back to sit on the mattress with a plop.

He had lost his interest, the taller man on the mattress lay on his back again and closed his eyes. He felt like he was waiting for something to happen, for this constant state of being passive to stop, but nothing was there to help him out, in any way. It was so frustrating.  
After a while, he wasn’t sure if he had dozed off, he cracked an eye open with unnoticeable effort to find Youngje still sitting on the same spot, looking at the other’s bare chest. He let the petite man look for a bit while before blinking his eyes open and raising an eyebrow as if asking. To his surprise, Youngjae unashamedly met his gaze. “You have a big bruise there.” He said without any sign of worry on his face. It was more like an observation mixed with slight fascination.  
“You have a few here and there too.” The other deadpanned. Youngjae broke the eye contact and ducked down his head a bit and mumbled “Yeah” as if he was embarrassed. The other paid no mind. He was just pointing out the obvious, just like Youngjae had done. Plus, he didn’t think he cared whether or not the man was emotionally hurt after rudely declining his offer to help each other to escape the room. He began fumbling with the small beads of the lamp just because of a need of distraction.

Suddenly, Youngjae cleared his throat like he wanted attention. The other man turned his head to see an expectant look. Youngjae looked a bit unsure to speak but he opened his mouth to babble.  
“I just think that- I mean you’ve already know mine so… Can you tell me your name?” the other man’s face was still blank so he quickly added “I am asking this because you asked mine and it would be fair the know yours. I also believe this would take away the awkwardness of communication, but do not get the wrong idea that I want to converse with you. I do not want your friendship.” He crossed one leg over other and huffed with annoyance.  
The taller one kept looking at him incredulously until Youngjae got miffed and asked “Understood?” with a harsh tone.  
“Crystal clear.” the other one responded with amusement noticeable in his tone. He still gave no answer to the previous question.  
“Look, if you don’t want to share your highly personal information with me, I get it. Just stop giving me such odd looks.” Youngjae side- eyed the man almost resembling a grudging cat.  
The other man smirked mockingly and blurted out a name before he rolling off the mattress, went over the sink and wash his face.

“Yongguk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you know who is who so the storyline will be more clear hopefully. It was really hard to depict two people without giving away their faces or names. As always, comments and likes are highly welcomed! xx


	4. 물 (Water)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both were looking ahead, as if the wall in front of them could possibly have answers to each’s own inverted thoughts. 
> 
> Yongguk saw the green biker mask first.

   After Yongguk came back to sit on bed with a face dripping wet, the two of them sat beside each other without saying a word. Both were looking ahead, as if the wall in front of them could possibly have answers to each’s own inverted thoughts. They were so lost in their minds that they didn’t dare lifting a finger.

Yongguk was trying to calculate the time passed since he had first woken up in this room. There was no way of being certain, he couldn’t tell how long he had slept for or how long he’s been awake. One thing for sure, his curiosity towards understanding his current situation was over as he was approaching the end of his patience. He thought maybe it would be better if he knew who had kidnapped him and fight with him. At this point, he didn’t even care whether they were a gang or a single person, he’d prefer getting beaten rather than being locked up for uncertainty. Yongguk had to get out of this place and he needed to come up with a plan. He glanced at Youngjae briefly. This complete stranger could be a possible solution. If something bad were to happen to Youngjae, someone would surely come to get his body at least, right? Yongguk knew of ways for extracting blood out of someone for several purposes. 

   Youngjae cleared his throat again, second time in minutes. Yongguk figured he was doing this when he wanted to start talking but was anxious or unsure to do so. He did not know for certain but he got the feeling that Youngjae had trouble with expressing himself. He either stumbled with words or got frustrated when he wasn’t understood quickly. Yongguk wondered the reason for a second before rotating his head nonchalantly to the side to look at Youngjae.

When their eyes met, Youngjae opened his mouth but whatever he was planning to say never had the chance to be voiced. He was interrupted by the sound of slamming on the floor. 

   Yongguk saw the green biker mask first. It was the man who had brought Youngjae to the room. He hadn’t changed clothes and looked intimidating as ever. He raised his head only enough to send a piercing look at Yongguk and then turned his gaze at the other person. Youngjae, who had watched the inspection of the man with eyes open with fear, had scrabbled back to the wall quickly when the guy looked at him. He was trying to become as small as possible while failing to oppress the mortified expression on his face. Oppositely, Yongguk was so dazed by the sudden interruption of the man that he didn’t spare a glance at the other side of the wall.

The masked man made a small scoff-like sound before ducking his head and slamming the door shut just like he did before. Yongguk’s eyes were still fixated on the closed door, where the masked man was supposed to be seconds ago, as he muttered “Why doesn’t he talk? Doesn’t he know how to?” These were rhetoric questions but he was half-assedly waiting a response from Youngjae. When there were none, Yongguk turned his head to see Youngjae curled next to the wall, shuddering with terror. Yongguk asked him what happened but Youngjae didn’t even blink, he looked like he wasn’t hearing. Then, gradually, he forcefully pried his eyes from the spot he’d been looking and faced Yongguk.

“I thought he was here to take me.” He whispered when their eyes met. The mumble was almost inaudible; Yongguk thought he heard Youngjae wrong so he blurted out a confused “What?” but the other had already regained his posture and evened out his breathing. 

“Nothing.” Youngjae said as if brushing it off. Yongguk found this sudden change of attitude weird but simply shrugged his shoulders. After some silence, Youngjae laid down on his back on the spot he was sitting, while Yongguk remained still.

“He’s gonna be back.”

“Yeah sure. How do you know?” Yongguk replied without believing in any word the latter was saying.

“Because he will come for me.” Youngjae responded like this was an obvious fact. Yongguk was intrigued. He faced the other man completely.

“Dou you know him?” he asked almost breathlessly. This information was something that held possibilities.

“Of course, it is not my first time in these rooms. In fact, I’ve probably been in this exact room before, I don’t know, they are all decorated similarly. He was probably checking up on me. To see if the wounds are ok, y’know.”

Yongguk was more confused than ever. Rooms? Youngjae’s wounds? Why? He couldn’t wrap his head around.

“Are you saying there are more rooms like this? What do you mean you’ve been there before? Did you meet anybody else?” his questions were endless but Youngjae chose to reply with a simple “Yes.” Yongguk didn’t know which question Youngjae had answered.

   After a pause, Yongguk hesitantly asked another question.

“Youngjae… Why is he checking your wounds?”

The other turned his head towards the wall, possibly to hide his facial expression, but answered nonetheless.

“If I look like I am not going to pass out in a few minutes, that means I am healed enough to be taken back downstairs. Now if you don’t mind, I will be taking a nap.” Youngjae announced while walking towards the mattress. He plopped down rather unceremoniously. Yongguk was still puzzled but Youngjae didn’t seem like he would reveal much. Besides, Yongguk’s stomach had started grumbling angrily. By the time, he had learnt that the best thing he could do to forget the hunger was to sleep. So he did. He lay next to Youngjae, careful of maintaining the small gap between two, and drifted off to a sleep.

When he woke up, Youngjae was not in the room, which was quite odd. Yongguk wondered if the masked guy had come to take him just like Youngjae had said. The weird part was that Yongguk had not woken up to any sound. He wasn’t that much of a heavy sleeper to begin with, but he thought he would have heard Youngjae resisting. All in all, Yongguk could still remember the trembling of Youngjae’s hands when the masked man had checked up on them. Would he be back? Maybe he was in another room, or he could even be killed by now, considering how beaten up he was at the first time he had come to the room. Yongguk told himself not to care, since Youngaje had told he would not help him escape, Yongguk had no reason for worrying about him. It was almost like a burden was taken off of his shoulders, he assured himself and went back to sleep.

The second time he woke up was because of the shuffling sound near the corner closer to the door on floor. Surprisingly, Yongguk could smell of food faintly. This was it. He had officially driven mad.

“You’re awake, aren’t you?” Youngjae called out from the small distance. He was back. The shuffling sound was still present. When Yongguk opened his eyes, he saw the petite man in a strange semi-laying position. One of his legs was crawled under him while the other one was being dragged behind in a strange angle. He had pressed one hand on the floor for support and was holding some sort of tray on his other hand. The shuffling sound was coming from his left leg that was being dragged behind.

“Mm. What happened to your leg?” Yongguk asked.

“Dunno, I think it’s broken.” Answered Youngjae, setting the tray on the floor next to him.

Yongguk’s eyes shifted from the man’s face to the tray. There was food in it. He could see a bread roll, a few thin slices of meat, a banana, some sort of mashed potatoes and a big bottle of water. Yongguk licked his lips involuntarily.

“How did you manage to get these?”

“I know how to bargain.” Youngjae sighed as he leaned his back towards the wall and picked a piece of meat between his fingers. He had a triumphant smile on his face.

Yongguk gulped and looked away to distract himself from an eating Youngjae. He wasn’t certain whether Youngjae would be willing to share his food because Yongguk couldn’t be sure of what he would do if it was him either.

   After a few minutes, Youngjae called him over. “You can come eat a little bit of my food. It is not like I can keep all of this food inside my stomach without puking anyway.” Yongguk’s eyes were almost shining from gratefulness but tried not to show it. He asked “Is it really okay?” just to ensure before practically rushing to the tray.

Yongguk was careful with eating not too much, but still wanted to show his gratitude. Unfortunately, he wasn’t that good with alluring words so he blurted out what came to his mind without thinking:

“So it cost you a leg, huh?” It was supposedly a joke, but maybe he should’ve kept his damn dry humor to himself.

Youngjae was kind enough to smile at his stupid comment. “Yeah, told you I am good with making deals.” He looked a bit uncomfortable and remained silent with his eyes lowered for the rest of his munching.

   While eating, Yongguk noticed that Youngjae had suspicious-looking white stains and discolorations on his black pants and shirt, but he chose not to make a remark on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you get who the guy with biker mask was? What do you think is going on? Comment them down. (P.s. I gave some hints which you will later see more in storyline haha.)
> 
> Any constructive criticism is welcome! As always, comments and likes are highly appreciated! xx


End file.
